


Miss Ultimate Unlucky Student

by izuruu



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Can be read as platonic Komahina, Character Death, Despair Arc Spoilers, Emotional Hurt, Hajime doesn't know what to do, Just a headcannon I have for Nagito, M/M, My first fic/One shot, Post-Game AU, hurt/slight comfort, i can't write, idk how to tag, it's a sad one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izuruu/pseuds/izuruu
Summary: One of my many headcanons for Nagito is that he used to go to the Reserve Course.I decided to make an angsty sad one-shot explaining itHinata is also there.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Miss Ultimate Unlucky Student

**Author's Note:**

> note: first time writing and this sucks

Today was that day.

The day _she_ was killed.

Komaeda dreaded this day,

The day when his first ever friend got killed.

When he was still in the Reserve Course.

~

"Name please,"

"Komaeda Nagito."

It was just a normal day, well as normal as a day that Komaeda could get.

A bit too normal.

As he entered the Reserve Course building, people looked at him with disgusted faces and avoided him like the plague, while whispering to their peers saying things like 'Look it's Komaeda Nagito,' like he couldn't hear them.

He didn't really understand why they did it, he always assumed that they just thought he was trash and didn't want to be in a 10 mile radius around him.

I mean, who would want to hang around trash like him.

They avoided him, and he, well, avoided them. It was like they were meant to be.

Yeah, meant to be enemies.

As he made it to his boring old classroom, he noticed something on his desk.

A flower.

'Of course... who _would_ want me around anyway?'

He slowly picked up the flower, inspecting it for a second (it was a pretty one) before placing it in his bag. As he turned around to the front of the class, he heard deafening laughter rise.

It was like the whole world was making fun of him.

But it wasn't the cruel words and death threats being thrown at him that bothered him.

It was the noise.

It was so, so noisy.

He sat down, trying his best to ignore the noise (also silently agreeing with the insults he was being called), put his head into his arms, closed his eyes and just sighed.

This was never gonna stop, wasn't it?

"Hey! What's up with all these insults?! Are you _trying_ to make someone jump off the roof??"

"Shut it Rei, this isn't even your class!"

"Does that even fucking matter? Your here, throwing a whole dictionary of insults to this poor dude, making sure the entire Main Course, no, the entire _world_ can hear you, do you think I'm just gonna ignore it?"

Another person joined in the argument,

"Okay, Little Miss Cutie, how about you just fuck off?

Then another,

"Why are you so keen on helping this good for nothing piece of trash?"

Then the whole classroom was ganging up on her.

Until,

"Uhm... Rei-san, is it? I appreciate the effort to help trash like me but you wouldn't want to see what these guys could do to you..."

"Shut it Komaeda, you get no say in this."

And then, black.

~

"Hey, can you hear me...?"

A femine voice, full of concern called out to Komaeda. He tried to answer with a simple 'Yes' but all that came out was a jumbled mess.

"Are you okay?"

When he finally got back to my senses he realized he was in the infirmary.

"Ah, so I got knocked out..." He said to himself.

"Those shit heads really knocked you out clean. They even hit you in the most effective spot. Although, those jelly beans for brains probably just swung their fists at you and hoped it would knock you out..."

"Just my luck..." Komaeda said,

Well, Komaeda thought he just said it.

Turns out Komaeda and this 'Rei' girl said it at the same time.

"Ah, how silly of me! Introductions are a must! I'm Tsukimi Rei, self-proclaimed 'Ultimate Unlucky Student', nice to meet you, erm..."

"Komaeda, Komaeda Nagito... Nice to meet you, Tsukimi-san"

"Woah woah woah, maybe chill on the 'san', just 'Rei' is fine. Are you okay with just 'Nagito', or do you want me to call you 'Komaeda'?"

"Komaeda is fine..."

"Ah thanks... Anyway, what's up with those jerks?-"

"Why..." I started, "Why did you.."

"Why not? No one deserves to be treated like that, especially on that type of level. It sounded like the whole world was there!"

"Mhhm..."

After gaining his sense of vision, he decided like any sane person would do when they first meet someone.

He started 'analyzing' them.

'Analyzing' being just looking at what they looked like.

She had light gray eyes, dark blue hair that faded into black in two low ponytails, pale skin, a black suit (the one that only boys in the reserve course wears, although he doesn't know why she was wearing it), a maroon skirt, knee high white socks and black runners. She also had a yellow flower hair-clip on.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Komaeda...? Are you listening?"

"Gah! S-sorry,"

"No need to apologize, anyway are you able to stand up?"

"I'll try..."

After a few attempts of trying to stand, he finally managed to get it. Only to trip immediately after he took one step.

Luckily, Rei was there to catch him using strength that even she didn't know she had.

"Woah there marshmallow..."

"Ahaha, sorry for the inconvenience"

"Don't be!"

-

As the year goes by, Komaeda learns more about Rei, and Rei learns more about Komaeda.

He learned that Rei wanted to get into the Main Course as the 'Ultimate Unlucky Student' because (and I quote): 'If there can be an Ultimate Lucky Student, why can't there be an Ultimate Unlucky Student?'

He learned that she had a similar luck cycle to his, but instead of good things happening to her and bad things happening to everyone else, good things happen to other people and bad things happen to her.

They were, quite the duo. Komaeda getting extra lucky moments and Rei getting quite the number of unlucky ones.

It was the best year of Komaeda's life.

Until the 31st of March.

-

Komaeda looked at the flower hair clip in his prosthetic hand, a tear fell down his face.

He was alone in his cottage, like usual, but this time he had a reason to get away from everyone.

"I-I never even got to say thank you..."

One tear turned into two, two tears turned into three and then he just broke down.

"R-Remember that time w-where we went to the arcade a-and won all the prizes..." He muttered out between choked cries.

"A-a-and the t-time where y-you b-bought m-me this c-chain because you s-said it w-went well with my aesthetic?" More tears

"...I miss you, Rei..."

He clenched his fist around the hair clip.

"P-promise me that you will be waiting on the other side,"

He brought the hair clip towards his lips

"Like you always do..."

He brought it back down,

"You were like...the family I never knew..."

He let out a small laugh between his tears.

"Miss Ultimate Unlucky Student...."

He wiped away a few of his tears as they kept coming down.

"I'll always remember you..."

He put his head in his hands and cried even louder, not even noticing the guest that welcomed himself in.

"...you too, huh? They must have been really close to you..."

Komaeda shot his head up, surprised at the sudden voice.

"H-Hinata-kun?"

"Just Hajime is fine... I guess we really are similar, just like you said,"

"L-Leave please..."

Instead of leaving, Hinata pulled out another hair clip with a sad smile.

Chiaki's hair clip.

"T-that's!-"

"Chiaki's hair clip..."

"..."

"Are you... able to explain who they were?"

"....Her name was T-Tsukimi Rei, self proclaimed 'Ultimate Unlucky Student-"

"Self....proclaimed...?"

"She.... well, we... went to the Reserve Course..."

Hinata was clearly shocked by that.

"Y-you..!"

"Yes... the first few weeks was hell... death threats coming at me in every direction, until she stepped in. After that I had the best year I had ever experienced,"

"That sounds nice..."

"But today... sh-s-s-"

Komaeda broke down again, muttering things like "why?" and " it should have been me"

"Shhhhh, calm down Nagito, it's okay..."

"S-s-she was f-f-found... d-de-dea-dead w-w-with a-a k-k-knife th-through h-h-her heart a-a-a-and I c-couldn't do anything! I'm so useless! I COULDN'T SAVE HER HINATA-KUN! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO- WHY COULDN'T I- WHY WHY WHY WHY?! WH-"

"Nagito..."

"SHE WAS SO NICE TO ME AND I COULDN'T EVEN SAY THANK YOU! I'M SO PATHETIC THAT I COULDN'T THANK SOMEONE, HINATA-KUN. WHY DID I HAVE TO LIVE?! I MISs you.....rei..."

It was the first time Hinata had heard Komaeda shout, and it certainly took him by surprise.

The words Komaeda had sad came straight from his heart. He didn't even stop to think about what he was going to say.

He was angry, he was sad, he was...

He was....

Broken...

So, so completely and utterly broken.

And all Hinata could do was watch.

Watch as Komaeda hopelessly clings onto him like he was the only thing keeping him alive.

It hurt him to see Komaeda like that. 

"Nagito..."

All he heard from the fragile boy was choked sobs and then a very soft...

"Thank you...Rei,"

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmm yes sad Reserve course Nagito
> 
> I accidentally made nagito rhyme 
> 
> Hajime sucks at comforting period.  
> 
> 
> I wonder if I should make this into a series...
> 
> Also I wrote this in one sitting because I got bored and wanted to write a thing for once
> 
> (kudos and comments are appreciated if you actually liked this shit)


End file.
